Email
by HouseFreak
Summary: When House and his Ducklings get suspended for two weeks, what happens between them? Told in emails. Chap. 7 finally up!
1. Suspension

**E-mail**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own House, no matter how hard I wish I did. The gods are just too cruel. The characters have just rented the apartment that is my brain and will be staying a while until I kick them out. Damn them and their wild parties. Cameron, stop bonking Chase against the wall! That's the third damn headache you've given me today!

Date: April 12th, 2006 Time: 8:03 am

From: Lisa Cuddy

Dean of Medicine

Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital

To: Greg House; Robert Chase; Allison Cameron; Eric Foreman

Forward: Stacy Warner

Subject: You idiots.

Dear soon-to-be-unemployed Drs.,

I don't know all of what you did to get yourselves sued for malpractice, but you're all suspended for two weeks. Especially you, House. I don't know why I haven't fired you yet; maybe because you're the best damned doctors this hospital has seen. Maybe because without you we wouldn't have nearly as good a reputation. But why ever the hell not, you're suspended. And you've all got restraining orders. You can't come within 50 feet of this hospital in any direction for the next two weeks, so I hope you got everything you'll need out of the office. 'Cause unless you wanna get fired, you're gonna stay fifty feet away.

Stacy, I forwarded this to you because you're their lawyer. You have to keep them in line. Oh, and that whole hearing thing, you'll need to help them lie better. Or Cameron and Chase, anyway. House and Foreman are pretty good liars.

Yours Sincerely,

Lisa Cuddy

Date: April 12th, 2006 Time: 9:41 am

From: Greg House

To: Robert Chase; Allison Cameron; Eric Foreman; James Wilson

Subject: Nice.

Haha.

Pretty stupid of Cuddy to give me all your guys' e-mails. Sucker.

What're you gonna do with your two-weeks off? Spring break! I don't know about you guys, but I'm thinking: Internet porn.

I'm gonna piss Stacy off for the hell of it. She's funny when she's angry. Haha.

House

Date: April 12th, 2006 Time: 12:05 pm

From: Stacy Warner

To: Greg House; Robert Chase; Allison Cameron; Eric Foreman

Subject: I hate you.

Dear idiots,

I can't believe you got yourselves suspended. I believe House is capable of it, but Cameron, I'm surprised. Chase…. You've done it before. Foreman, somehow it's not as shocking; maybe because you've worked with House long enough that his "screw the world" attitude has rubbed off on you. I suppose you can't be around that much jack-ass and not get any on you.

Anyway. Since you can't go to the hospital, you're all gonna have to meet me at Starbucks. I have to teach you to lie better and get the details on this stupid malpractice suit.

Just so you all know, you've just made my life a whole lot more difficult. Especially you, House.

I hate you,

Stacy


	2. Drunken Cameron

**A/N:** Sorry about the screwed up format on chapter 1. The document manager was giving me hell. --

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 3:04 am

From: Allison Cameron

To: Robert Chase; Eric Foreman; Greg House

Subject: Damn it!

I can't fucking believe we got suspended. What the HELL am I supposed to do with two whole fucking weeks off? My husband's going to kill me.

Oh, wait, I don't have a husband anymore…

I think I'm gonna cry. ( Aw, dammit, my keyboards wet now. Awwww. I miss my husband.

I LOVE YOU CHASE.

Hahaha.

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 3:09 am

From: Robert Chase

To: Allison Cameron

Subject: RE: Damn it! 

What the hell, Cameron?

Are you drunk? Or high? Or what?

Do you need me to come over there? You sound like you're crashing into things.

Chase

Date: April 13th, 2006 3:15 am

From: Allison Cameron

To: Robert Chase; Greg House; Eric Foreman

Subject: RE: Damn it!

Hell yes I'm drunk! Isn't that funny? Hahaha. I miss you Chasey-wasey.

Come over here and fuck me like last time.

I miss you.

Haha, I bet you're jealous that Chase fucked me and you didn't, House. Hahaha.

Come over here, Chase. (

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 4:33 am

From: Greg House

To: Allison Cameron; Eric Foreman; Robert Chase

Subject: RE: Damn it!

Damn it, Cameron!

Cameron, what the hell are you doing? I swear, Chase is gonna get you pregnant. He's too damn into you to pass up an opportunity to sleep with you when you're drunk.

Don't come crying to me when you get pregnant.

House

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 5:10 am

From: Robert Chase

To: Greg House; Allison Cameron; Eric Foreman

Subject: RE: Damn it!

Shut the hell up, House.

Don't go there. We didn't even have sex. So shut up. I just went over there and checked on her. She passed out after I got there, so I just tucked her into bed and left. That's it.

Chase O

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 5:12 am

From: Greg House

To: Allison Cameron; Eric Foreman; Robert Chase

Forward: James Wilson Damn it, RE: Damn it, RE: Damn it! 

Subject: RE: Damn it!

Nice try, Chase. I guess Stacy really _did_ teach you to lie better. (Since you can't hear my tone of voice over the computer, yes, that was sarcastic).

I traced your IP address; it was the same IP as the IP from which all of Cameron's e-mails came. You're still there, which means either you're planning to sleep together, or you already have.

Clever.

House

**A/N: **Haha, nice cliffy, eh? xD Thank you all for your reviews. I was inspired to write tonight. ;)


	3. Banter

**A/N:** Thank you guys all so much for your reviews. They really inspire me to write. Hehe. D

And I'm really sorry that the formats have been so crazy. I'm trying to fix them, but to no avail. / I've also decided to add some IM conversations in the near future.

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 6:09 am

From: James Wilson

To: Greg House; Allison Cameron; Robert Chase

Subject: Wow.

I knew you guys were insane, but this… this is more than insane. I feel sorry for you.

House, don't complain that Chase is getting some action; get yourself a damn hooker and shut up about it. Like I've said before, you really, _really_ need to get some. And by "some" I don't mean money.

Wilson

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 8:00 am

From: Eric Foreman

To: Greg House; Allison Cameron; Robert Chase

Subject: What the hell?

I just got all of your e-mails, and I have to say:  
I choked on my cereal, snorted milk out of my nose, and gasped so many times it's not even funny. I wondered what you guys did in your spare time. Now I really don't want to know.

Not that it's not interesting; exactly the opposite. It's just shocking. Chase, Cameron… If you're gonna have sex and talk about it over e-mail, leave me off of your contacts list. Please.

Foreman

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 8:26 am

From: Greg House

To: James Wilson

Subject: Well.

Thought I'd give you a good laugh, Wilson, but nooooo. You don't take amusement in the same things I do, that much is obvious.

House

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 9:02 am

From: James Wilson

To: Greg House

Subject: RE: Well.

House, since _when_ have I found anything that amuses you funny? You have a twisted sense of humor. I don't think anyone else gets it.

Wait, you'd like that, wouldn't you?

I gotta go. Cuddy keeps staring suspiciously at me every time I leave an exam room for the computer. You are so lucky you're not here right now. Today seems to have been declared 'National Paranoid Mothers with Sick Children Day'.

Wilson

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 9:13 am

From: Greg House

To: James Wilson

Subject: RE: Well.

Words can hurt, you know.

What's not to be amusing about the wombat getting caught red-handed?

House

P.S. Tell Cuddy I'm she should be punished for not letting me do clinic duty. She knows how I love the clinic!

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 9:15

From: Lisa Cuddy

To: Greg House

Subject: Grow up

Wilson showed me that e-mail, House. And all the ones forwarded to him by a certain miserable diagnostician. Not funny.

I'll punish you for getting suspended.

Cuddy

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 9:19 am

From: Greg House

To: Lisa Cuddy

Subject: RE: Grow Up

It was too funny. Hilarious, actually. Just wish I could've seen Chase's face. Kodak moment.

I like the implications of that last e-mail. Sexy growl

House


	4. Apologetic Guilt

**A/N: **Damn, sorry for the wait. I had a terrible bout of writer's block… doesn't help that my teachers were making up for the day of today with lots of homework. Mwehehehe. I'm sorry, again, for the crappy format. I put lines in between the e-mails, but they don't show up. --

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 12:43 pm

From: Allison Cameron

To: Robert Chase; Greg House; Eric Foreman

Subject: Ugh…

I hate myself. I have such a hangover it's not even funny. Everything hurts.  
I'm going back to sleep.

Cameron

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 1:09 pm

From: Greg House

To: Allison Cameron

Subject: RE: Ugh…

Hahaha. Are you sure you don't hurt because Chase bonked you up against the wall? God, I can't wait to tell Wilson about this. 

House

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 1:13 pm

From: Robert Chase

To: Allison Cameron

Subject: Hey.

You uh… feeling any better? When I left this morning, you were totally out of it. I uh… put some aspirin on your desk for you. Left a note, too.

Sorry.

Chase

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 6:19 pm

From: Allison Cameron

To: Robert Chase

Subject: RE: Hey.

Yeah, I just took a really long nap. Thanks for the aspirin. God, I'm such a damn idiot. Getting drunk like that. I swore it wouldn't happen again. I'm sorry, Chase. That's twice now I've taken advantage of you cause of my own shitty messes. What did I say last night? I must have really screwed up to get you to come over. From about 7 pm last night until 9 this morning, I can't remember anything. Oh God, I gotta go. I feel like shit.

Cameron

Date: April 13th, 2006 Time: 7: 01 pm

From: Robert Chase

To: Allison Cameron

Subject: RE: Hey

Well… I'll just forward it to you. I don't want to type that… Haha.

Hope you feel better.

Chase

Date: April 14, 2006 Time: 9: 17 am

From: Lisa Cuddy

To: Greg House; Eric Foreman; Robert Chase; Allison Cameron

Subject: You guys better be prepared….

Stacy is getting you guys together somewhere tomorrow to go over your hearing… so you better be prepared. And I'm having her transcribe everything you say, so beware.

Cuddy

Date: April 14, 2006 Time: 9:33 am

From: Greg House

To: Eric Foreman; Robert Chase; Allison Cameron

Subject: Instant Messaging

Do you guys have instant messaging on your cell phones? I think that might come in handy tomorrow with Stacy… Muahahahahaha.

House


	5. No Way

**A/N: **I deeply regret the long wait for this chapter, but I'm sick and have been busy with stupid school. Eh, anyway. I feel like crap right now. Do you realize I've been sick, ooooh…. 9 times in the past 4 months? Gah. But I digress. Wish me better health? xD Again, I apologize profusely for the long wait and the crappy format.

I suppose I should thank all my lovely reviewers. I love you all! A hug for you, and a hug for you, and a hug for you…. AH! I'M NOT OPRAH! –slaps self in forehead- Phew.

Here's to my reviewers on chapter 4. I'm going to start commenting on all your reviews, starting… now. XD

**louisfob: **Ah, thanks. And I'm typing as fast as my ill-stricken self will let me.

**Angelfirenze: **Indeed it will be. I can only hope to make it wildly good. –grin-

**razzmataz: **Ah, I know, I'm just so brilliant. –rolls eyes- Yeah, I wish! –smirk-

**Mrs.JordanHoyt: **Hehe. I liked the idea of them IMing, too. But the screen names… gah! Too hard.

**Elbereth Gilthoniel: **First of all, I apologize if I spelled your name wrong! Hehe. It's so creative, it's not even in my computer's dictionary! –hee hee, I'm so witty- And thank you for your praises. –smirk-

**Rubix-Complex: **Yes, I suppose I must elaborate on their night, musn't I? Ah well, that should be fun. I'll try not to make it too hard on poor little Chase, I promise. And kudos to you for helping me figure out the "codenames". –cheeky grin-

On to the chapter!

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 8:01 am

From: Greg House

To: Allison Cameron; Eric Foreman; Robert Chase

Subject: You know the drill…

Have your phones on so that you know when you get IMed, but don't let Stacy hear. Remember:  
Cameron: RecentlyfuckedMuskateer

Chase: WombatMuskateer

Foreman: TallDarkMuskateer

Godspeed, soldiers!

Hitler

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hitler has signed on._

Hitler: Testing, 1 2 3. Come in, soldier Wombat.

WombatMuskateer: What is it, House?

Hitler: No no no, I'm Hitler, you dolt!

WombatMuskateer: Right.

_RecentlyfuckedMuskateer has signed on._

_TallDarkMuskateer has signed on._

Hitler: Soldiers TallDark and Recentlyfucked, come in. Come in.

TallDarkMuskateer: You're really enjoying this, aren't you, _Hitler_?

Hitler: You have no idea. Recentlyfucked, are you in?

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Why did you have to give me this stupid name?

Hitler: It's not stupid, it's codename. I originally had you as Thoroughlyfucked, but I'm not currently in a position where I can account to such things. Damn.

RecentyfuckedMuskateer: Right.

Hitler: Yeah. Now, keep your phones where you can see them. Off to see a particularly naughty Jew. –growl-

_Hitler has signed off._

_TallDarkMuskateer has signed off._

WombatMuskateer: You feeling any better?

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Yeah.

WombatMuskateer: Good.

WombatMuskateer: You still there?

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Yeah.

WombatMuskateer: Why so quiet?

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Regret makes people silent?

WombatMuskateer: Heh. Wish that were true.

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: This one of those things with your dad?

WombatMuskateer: Yeah.

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Hey. It wasn't your fault.

WombatMuskateer: Wish that were true, too.

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Chase—

_WombatMuskateer has signed off._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hitler has signed on._

_TallDarkMuskateer has signed on._

_WombatMuskateer has signed on._

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Hey, you're back.

TallDarkMuskateer: Unfortunately.

Hitler: Affirmative.

WombatMuskateer: Yup.

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Wow, aren't you all happy.

Hitler: Yup. The happiest military crew on Earth.

TallDarkMuskateer: You ever in the military, House?

Hitler: Who is this House you speak of?

_RecentlyfuckedMuskateer whispers to TallDarkMuskateer: Let him live out his dream. Maybe he'll mellow out._

_TallDarkMuskateer whispers to RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Yeah, right. Don't we all wish?_

Hitler: Soldiers, ready your weapons. It's Jew-huntin' time.

TallDarkMuskateer: Too bad they're not Catholic, eh, Chase?

WombatMuskateer: Yeah. But negroes would've been more fun to hunt. They'd be too tired from slavery to run. Easy catch and kill.

Hitler: Wow, this is great.

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Oh, this pissing contest is really turning me on. Now let's go, men.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitler: Wow, she gets straight to the point, doesn't she?

TallDarkMuskateer: No beating around the bush with you, Hitler.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WombatMuskateer: Hey. You there?

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Obligated to be.

WombatMuskateer: Yeah.

WombatMuskateer: Hey, she's talking about you.

WombatMuskateer: What! No way.

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: What!

TallDarkMuskateer: We won't let her, Cameron.

Hitler: Naw, you're too pretty.

WombatMuskateer: Don't cry, Cameron.

Hitler: Don't cry, Cameron.

TallDarkMuskateer: Woah.

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: She can't.

TallDarkMuskateer: Don't worry, Cameron. We may not be great friends, but you're a great doctor. The hospital can't afford to lose you.

Hitler: We can't afford to lose you.

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: I wish.

WombatMuskateer: Hey, it's okay.

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: Again, I wish.

WombatMuskateer: Don't worry, Cam.

WombatMuskateer: Sorry.

RecentlyfuckedMuskateer: I didn't mean to jump. It was—unexpected. Sorry.

WombatMuskateer: No problem.

Hitler: What!

TallDarkMuskateer: No!

WombatMuskateer: No way! They can't do this!

_RecentlyfuckedMuskateer has signed off._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: **Sorry if that was hard to follow. It's difficult writing in "all dialog". I think you can infer what's happening, though. Let me know if you can't, and I'll explain in the next chapter. I promise it won' be as long a wait! Love to all my reviewers. –love-


	6. Lots of Talk with Little Point

**A/N: **Oh God. Don't hit me. I had such writer's block with this story, accompanied by laziness. I really meant to update sooner. Oh well. Thanks my insomnia, for it gives me time to write where I can't during the day. To all who were confused w/ the whole Cam thing, that gets explained in this chapter.

**Another A/N: **I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Angelfirenze**, since she's been with me since the beginning and has helped me with the writing of the story on the whole. (You too, **Rubix**, even though you ARE my sister ;)…).

**Reviewers in general**: DON'T HATE ME. I swear to you I _will _update up to chapter 7 today. I am chaining (okay, more like tying) myself to the computer chair until I have chapters 6 and 7 typed and posted (hope I don't have to pee).

**Rubix-Complex:** How do you know if I'll fire her? You don't! That's how! (burn XD).

**Bek: **Thanks for seeing my story through (however short) to this point. And those messages were fun. XD That name thing is still freaky… o.o

**Elbereth Gilthoniel: **Yeah, you assumed right. It'll be explained in this chapter, though.

**KatieMalfoy19: **Thanks for the review. I knew some people would be confused; at least you were honest. XD

**gh2005: ** Yeah, I was rather fond of the nicknames, too. XD They were fun to make up.

**Lost-Fan-4-Ever: **Yeah, I figured it would be confusing. Like I said, it's hard to write in all dialog and w/ only 4 POVs. You'll just have to wait and find out about the Chase/Cam thing… ;)

**Nakanna Lee: ** First off, let me say that I love your work. XD But, getting to the point, thank you for reviewing. I love praise for my writing. XD The chaos shall ensue… in chapter 7. XD

**Danielle: **Haha. I thought it was pretty funny, too. Certainly was fun to write.

**Angelfirenze: **Oooh! –points- I dedicated this chapter to you! XD Thanks for your consistent reviews. 3 And I think House would've deserved the early graduation…

**identityless: **Haha, yeah, you're not the only one who didn't get it. Guess that should be a flashing light for me, I think. XD Thanks for the review.

Now, after almost a full page of review-replies… on to the feature presentation:

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 5:09 pm

From: Allison Cameron

To: Robert Chase; Greg House; Eric Foreman

Subject: Do you really think…

Do you really think I could get fired? I mean… I know it was mostly my fault, but still… fired?

Cameron

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 5:13 pm

From: Robert Chase

To: Allison Cameron

Subject: RE: Do you really think…

Nah. They can't fire you. Not if you've got backup. Besides, you _did_ end up saving her. Sort of.

Chase

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 5:19 pm

From: Greg House

To: Allison Cameron

Subject: RE: Do you really think…

Does Stacy sign your paychecks? No. Does Cuddy sign your paychecks? No. I do. But then… Cuddy signs mine, which means technically she signs yours too. Point is, I'm the only one who can fire you. And that's not gonna happen anytime soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 5:23 pm

From: Allison Cameron

To: Greg House

Subject: RE: RE: Do you really think…

Thanks. I mean, she looked so serious when she said it, and she had some good reasons… I have no other place to go.

Cameron

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 5:29 pm

From: Greg House

To: Allison Cameron

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Do you really think…

Yeah, sure. You could always answer my mail and organize my office for me.

Hey. You wanna get a drink? Take your mind off of… things?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 5: 32 pm

From: Allison Cameron

To: Greg House

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Do you really think…

Like a date, except the date part? Are you just trying to get into my pants, and hoping that the immense amount of alcohol it takes to 'get my mind off of things' will make me more needy and _want_ you sleep with you?

Cam

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 5:35 pm

From: Greg House

To: Allison Cameron

Subject: Yeah…

How cynical. You saw right through me. My little girl is growing up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 5:43 pm

From: Allison Cameron  
To: Greg House

Subject: RE: Yeah…

Took you long enough. Indecisive? I think you said that to me once before. But you said **our** last time.

Cam

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 5:47 pm

From: Allison Cameron

To: Robert Chase

Subject: You…

Thanks, Chase. Listen… I'm going out for a drink tonight; you wanna come? I was thinking we'd play some pool, too. You any good? You can be on my team if you want. I'm pretty sure House is inviting Foreman and Wilson, too.

Cam

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 5:52 pm

From: Robert Chase

To: Allison Cameron

Subject: RE: You…

Yeah. You need to get your mind off of things. But… not too drunk, ok? I bet you House invited Cuddy, too. A regular motley party of sorts.

Chase

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Date: April 15th, 2006 Time: 5:56 pm

From: Allison Cameron

To: Robert Chase

Subject: RE: RE: You…

You think he invited her? And you never answered my question, which makes me suspect you suck at pool.

You're on.

Cam

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Haha. Chapter 6. 3 Chapter 7 is gonna be out of the e-mail format so I can actually describe their night at the bar. XD Comments much appreciated; that is, if you haven't all abandoned this story due to lack of activity. XD Reviews are my narcotic! –muah-


	7. Dinner with the Ducklings I

**A/N: **I'm not even going to try to explain what happened, besides my laziness and the file where I'd started it getting erased by my father. x.X I hope I still have readers left after this. But um… thanks to all of my reviewers, and even to the readers who read and don't review. I tell you, I'll be shocked if this thing gets more reviews. And I can't even tell you how remorseful I am about the time delay in getting this chapter up. I've just been out of ideas and out of will power, I suppose. And now that I've read through this thing a few times, it's actually quite embarrassing; just the quality (or lack thereof) of the writing just sounds **blech** to me. Maybe I'm just depressed. shrugs Let's see what you guys think.

**Jeran: **Yesh, we do need more Jimmy. He will be in this chapter quite a lot.

**Elbereth Gilthoniel: **I think I review replied to that, but maybe not. Maybe I'm going insane. x.x But in any case, I'll reply to that here: sure, I really could use a cookie. And that disclaimer thing would be sweet. xD

**Rubix-Complex:** I suppose it WOULD make my story look bad... all right, all right. Thank you. pants

**identityless: **Yes, I'd love to see House's face if that were the case. He was ORIGINALLY intending for it to be just him and Cam, but backed out and invited Wilson when Cam invited Chase. Foreman and Cuddy are extras. Can't have a party without them.

**Beaglicious: **xD I thought so, too.

**neptuneskiff: **Here's more. xP

**Bessyboo: **I find House strangely addicting. xD

**soccerchick13: **I think it's creative, too. XD

**Jordan: **I like it too. xP

**Calwyn: **Ah, crap, I'm gonna cry (not really). I really am flattered, though. :3

**July '91: **Really? I'm having second thoughts as to the quality of the writing. Reading through it, it's almost embarrassing. X.O

**ade721: **Laughter is good. Even if you don't know why you're laughing, it's still good. xD

**claire kelso: **xD. Yes, chapter 5 was fun for me to write. Still don't think it was that good, though. X.x

**Jess112092: **Thanksh. xP

**BabiGirlBri16: **Heh. I guess it's okay. Thanks for the encouragement, though. Really helps the writing along.

**CSIfreak89: **Hehe. Thanks. P

**Esther: **Really? It was on lj? Where? O.o And yes, I thoroughly love Huddy too. My fandoms are all whacked out. I really could go anyway. I'm having trouble with my OTP. Can ya tell? XD

**PrettyKitty688: **Hehe. Chameron was my first ever fandom, I must admit. Thanks for the review!

**yellowfur: **Haha. Copyright infringement? Who cares? xP Thanks for all the reviews!

**Alyy: **Heh. I just thought of them e-mailing each other, and how I could get them to do that. Team-suspension seemed like fertile ground for a fic. XD

**Tursipiel Althins: **You have no idea how flattered I am that someone would go through my profile and read and review all my fics. Thank you for the reviews, and for that boost of confidence.

**Final A/N before continuing with the long-awaited chapter 7: **Wow. You guys really gave me a confidence boost. 2 pages of size-10 review replies on MS Word. Thanks. –glomps—

The place was shabby-looking, that was true, but it had a sort of quaint feel to it. It was brick, and had vines growing up the walls, and was probably around before she was born, Cameron thought, but it was nice, nevertheless. She peeked through the grime-covered windows, searching rather uneasily for her company. Was she the first one there? No. She had a feeling House had been there for a while.

She walked into the bar, and was immediately winded by the heavy smell of years of tobacco and alcohol. The building was dirty and worn, but it somehow fit the gathering tonight. There were several people up at the bar; regulars, she figured; clamoring for their drinks and sipping them slowly. Cameron took off her coat and scanned the room. There. House was at a table in the back, glaring at a group of teenagers and trying to scare them off so he and his… charges, per se, could play pool. Foreman was sitting next to him, picking idly at a stain on the table, and Cameron felt a pang of guilt. She'd forgotten to invite him. Oh well, she thought, this wasn't Jr. High, and he obviously got an invite from someone…. And yet her concerned instincts wouldn't let her feel completely at ease.

"Cameron!" she heard a familiar voice, and turned around to see Wilson, heading from the bar with a huge tray of drinks.

"Hey. Long time, no see," she commented. Wilson nodded.

"Could you give me a hand with these?" he asked, nodding his head towards the assorted drinks in his hand. Cameron nodded, and grabbed a few.

"Who all is here?" she asked, letting Wilson lead her in the direction of the table.

"House, Foreman, obviously you and I, and I think Cuddy's in the bathroom."

"Wow. I didn't really think Cuddy would show," Cameron said, sitting down at the table.

"Hey, Cam," Foreman said, half-hugging her across the table.

Seeing Cameron's startled look, House piped up, "Hey, don't feel bad. He practically sobbed over me."

"See being suspended hasn't mellowed SOME of us out," Cameron retorted.

"Guess I missed the memo. My bad," House replied, not the least bit regretful.

"I can't believe I'm actually here," Cuddy's voice sounded from behind them.

"Neither can I," House said, "But I always suspected you were the multiples type."

"Where's Chase?" Cameron said, trying to divert the attention off of the daggered looks between House and Cuddy.

"Come on, Cameron. Your drunk self, or high, I'm not sure which, is good, but he's not waiting for you," House remarked. "Although, it's been a few days. He might be up again." Cameron, red-faced and amid prodding looks from Cuddy and Foreman, was about to retort, but at that moment, a familiar Aussie chose that time to make his appearance.

"Hey. Sorry I was late. My uh… car had trouble," Chase said, averting his eyes from everybody else's and sitting down.

"Sure it wasn't your brain having trouble with what to wear?" House said, pointing to Chase's shirt. He had two different colored ties on, and neither of them even kind of matched his shirt. His pants were a whole different story. They had a huge hole in the knee, and grass stains on the other.

"Little nostalgic there?" Foreman teased, smirking.

"They're from when I was in college. I did landscaping to help with the tuition," Chase said, turning red and still averting his eyes from those of his colleagues.

"Why would you need to do grunt work? Daddy Bigbucks could've afforded it," House replied.

"_Could've _being the key word," Chase said, resentment clear in his tone.

"Cuddy, you've been awfully quiet. Wilson, too. Sure you're not having eyesex across the table?" House asked, looking innocently at the two of them and receiving a glare from Cuddy.

He started to go on with, "I mean, I know Cuddy's—" but Wilson kicked him under the table and muttered, "Don't."

House gave him a slightly puzzled look, telling Wilson with his eyes that, "We need to talk."

"Did we come here to play pool? I forget," Foreman asked, picking up on the tense environment and trying to change the subject.

"I've been trying to scare those runts off, but they seem to need the mark of cane to change their minds," House said, raising his cane and standing up. He nodded for them to follow suit.

"So, what happened to the last guy who stood up to you?" Foreman asked, clearly a rehearsed line.

"Let's just say he's got handicap privileges now," House said, loud enough so the boys at the pool table could hear them. The boys looked uneasily towards them, but continued with their game.

"They actually think they can scare us," one of the boys scoffed.

"Oh no, no no no no. We don't think we can scare you," House said, strolling up to them, "but uh… the dark one there, and the Aussie, they've got minds of their own. And see this here? It may look like a cane, but really, it's a secret weapon of mass destruction."

"Yeah, right," the boy replied disdainfully.

"The cane never lies," House said, stepping towards the teenagers with his cane raised and a menacing look in his eye.

"Come on, this place blows," one of the boys said. Presumably the leader, since all the others followed him out.

"Nicely played," Cuddy said, grabbing a pool stick and chalk. House, Cameron, Wilson, and Foreman each grabbed a stick too.

"I call first captain!" House called a little too loudly, momentarily grabbing the attention of everybody else in the bar.

"House, this isn't elementary school kick—" Wilson started, but House interrupted him.

"Jimmy! You're on my team," he declared.

"Fine, if we're gonna do it that way, I'm second captain," Cuddy said, raising her eyebrows challengingly at House. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Cameron," Cuddy called.

"Your loss," House said, "Black guys are good with balls, right? Foreman. Over here." Foreman gave House a dirty look, but walked over to where House was.

"Chase, you're on our team," Cuddy said.

Chase looked down and said, "I don't play pool."

"Yes, you do," Cameron said, "Now come on."

"No, I really don't play pool," Chase said.

"Now you do," Cuddy said, "and we better not lose."

**A/N:** Like I said, I'm really sorry about the wait. And this chapter really isn't that long, but I have exams in two weeks and need to study. I'll write part two tomorrow in history, and post it sometime this week. Really. I'm not kidding this time. And I really need a morale booster; I don't like the way the story went before this. Heh. Thanks for reading.


End file.
